


Nico's Past

by Nutroblaster



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 1940's, AU, Alive Bianca di Angelo, Book 3: The Titan's Curse (Percy Jackson), Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Gen, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Mental Hospital, Mentioned Maria di Angelo - Freeform, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, OOC, Original Character(s), Partial Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutroblaster/pseuds/Nutroblaster
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Nico's life was like before the Lotus Casino and Hotel? Delve deep into the mind of Nico Di Angelo and see what his life was like living on the streets with his sister as an orphan in the 1940's.This is a cross-post of my work on Fanfiction.net, and was written before most things about this past came out in the books. This was our version of what we thought his past could have been based on the information and taking some creative liberties with it.
Kudos: 2





	1. A lion-bird thingy interrupts our lunch

Nico's POV

After my parents died, all I had was my sister ,Bianca, and occasional hallucinations. Bianca and I had lived on the streets, in dark alleys and in random garages. All of that changed when we met Albert ,the lawyer. The night we met him was a very peculiar night. We had run away from our Boarding school and we were sleeping in a dark alley, that night. I woke up to the sound of something falling over, probably a trash can and the sound of alley cats fleeing. When I opened my eyes I saw a well-dressed person in the dim lamp light as if he/she had just materialized there. He/She had long dark hair that was starting to gray, dressed in a pinstriped suit with poor posture he/she looked like a vulture waiting to devour its next pray. He/She had a thin sallow face that was pale like he/she spent his/her days in dark seclusion . It scared me. So I did what I always do when I'm scared, I asked Bianca what to do.

"Bianca, who is this guy and why is he staring at me!" I whined , shaking her.

"Meh, Go away!" she said half-asleep.(A/N It's pronounced Me-aaah)

"Bianca, WAKE UP!"

"What!" she screamed.

"There's a guy , and he's creepy and…. and why's he walking towards us?" I said.

"Go back to sleep your probably hallucinating." She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Then she gasped. "oh my word , he's real!"

He/she spoke in a raspy voice, "Let's get down to business."

"What business?" asked Bianca uneasily.

Assuming the person was a woman, I asked, "Are you a cross-dresser?"

"Nico!" Bianca snapped, She lowered her voice "Don't be rude, you might provoke him!"

"If you will please come with me I'm a lawyer your father sent me to pick you two up." He/she said. That's when things got especially suspicious. I mean our father sent this lawyer person to come get us. I'm not stupid our father has been dead for at least nine years, and this was the 1940's so I didn't think dead people could get lawyers. So how could our father get a lawyer? And we didn't know him, also if our father was rich and alive why didn't he send for us before? And how did this lawyer know where we were? The last time we had a home we were in Washington D.C. All this was racing through my head as things usually did.

"Our father is alive?" I asked

"Sort of." The lawyer said

I didn't like the sound of that "What do you mean,' sort of'?"

"Don't worry he's fine." The lawyer said

I thought that being 'sort of' alive was not fine but I didn't voice my opinion.

Bianca asked "How do you know our father?"

"I'm an old friend of his." He stated

"I thought you were his lawyer." I said skeptically

"As I was saying." He butted in angrily

"My name is Albert and I've come to help you and your sister." The last bit he was practically yelling at us.

"Now come with me before you two cause any more trouble." He yelled. So we both followed him without a sound wondering what was going to happen to us.

******Awkward silence Awkward silence Awkward silence******

We followed him into a "Whites only" hotel and Albert told the receptionist that he had reserved a room for the night. Bianca looked suspicious when he said that, only I didn't know why. We went upstairs to our room. What I didn't know was that this was the start of a new crazy life.

Albert paid for everything, though I'm not sure how. I flopped on the bed and so did Bianca.

"Ugh…I'm tired" I said

The mattress was like a marshmallow; soft warm, and cushy. Did I forget to mention that we hadn't eaten in twenty-eight days, I was hungry! I wanted to ask Albert to feed us but he creeped me out. He might even poison us! So I asked Bianca

"Are you hungry?"

"Of course I am!" she snapped back. I could count her ribs through her shirt, what was I thinking!?

"Ask Albert for something to eat." She stated

"Um….." I didn't answer. I went to Albert "Albert we're hungry!" I said meekly. It took all the effort in me to say that, because I was scared of him.

Albert said "What would you like to eat?" I stared at him blankly. He was so normal so why did he freak me out so much? I hesitated then spoke

"Food."

"What kind of food?" he asked.

"The edible kind, not the poisonous kind."

"Well obviously!" he said exasperated at the thought that I suspected him.

"Chock Full 'O Nuts" Bianca suggested. "Please."

"Why there?" I asked

"I don't know it's the first thing that came to mind, now shut up!" she said in a course voice.

"Ok" he said "We'll go there."

******Awkward silence Awkward silence Awkward silence******

We walked into the coffee shop(A/N Dramatic music!, Chock full' O nuts theme song-Look it up!)

Bianca and I ordered sandwiches and Albert ordered coffee. We sat down and said nothing to each other. We stared at each other in awkward silence, not taking our eyes off each other. Suddenly there was a crash and I felt shards of glass all over me. I looked at the table and I saw an ugly black creature, It looked like a baby eagle crossed with a lion cub, it may sound cute but it wasn't.

"Do you see that?" I asked Bianca to make sure it wasn't real.

"No." Bianca said not really noticing the shattered glass all over the table, whatever it is it's not real."

The thing was still there on the table staring at me hungrily with its glowing red eyes.

"It's nothing Nico." he said casually brushing the glass of the table. As the thing flew away

"Tell me you don't see glass all over the table." I said.

"Nico, there is no glass." Bianca said.

"Ok good, I just wanted to make sure," I said feeling relived. Bianca looked nervously at Albert.

She pulled him aside and told him:

"My brother sometimes sees things, but he's not crazy! Try to bear with him. Just tell him what's real, and what's not."

Albert nodded and sat down, after that he never looked at me the same was again.

******Awkward silence Awkward silence Awkward silence******

After a while I didn't see the thing anymore which is good because I don't like hallucinating. Albert paid for our lunch and went home. On the way I saw a loin-bird!

"I think I see a lion-bird!" I whispered to Bianca.

"Nico, that was just your imagination" Bianca said tenderly "Maybe you should go lie down." Then she pulled me away, and when we got back to the hotel I took a nap.

Later that day

After that experience I had fewer hallucinations, because I could tell that they weren't real. It was a good thing I usually knew when something is real because if I didn't than I would be in an asylum and I don't want to be in an asylum. They are for crazy people and I'm not crazy! (Am I?) I was lying down on the bed with my head hanging over the edge of the bed, thinking about; loin-birds, asylums, life and other things in general. Bianca interrupted me by striking up a pointless conversation.

"So, what are you thinking about?" she asked

"Not much." I said

"Are you worrying about you hallucinations again?" she asked

"No, I'm not worrying, just thinking." I said plainly

"Well stop thinking and start worrying!" she joked. I didn't laugh. Her comment just made me feel sad and uncomfortable.

"Is it bothering you?"

I sighed "Am I insane?" I asked timidly because it was the troubling question, the one that had lurked in my mind since I'd started seeing things three years ago. Driving me more insane than the hallucinations themselves!

"No!" she said firmly "You're going to be just fine." I wished with all my heart that she wasn't lying. But sadly she was.

(A/N Dramatic music starts playing.")


	2. We encounter an angry Chihuahua

Nico's POV

The next day… after we ate breakfast we went to the park. At the park because it was a beautiful day ,and we met a short, plump, dumpy but well-dressed woman. She seemed nice but she had an angry Chihuahua. He growled at me (yip, yip yip, growl).

"Ahhh!" I screamed jumping back behind Bianca "That dog hates me."

"Yes, it does hate you." Said Bianca. That was when it grew. It became a large black dog that was ten times bigger than Bianca! It stared down at me and growled .She saw it too, but just to be sure that it wasn't just my imagination and I wasn't seeing things, I asked Bianca "Do you see that giant dog?"

"Yes." She said, with her voice full of fear. Bianca saw it too! So that must mean that is real, Bianca is the most clear-sighted person that I know! Under normal circumstances I would have been elated but now I was scared.

"Just walk away slowly." She whispered. We both did that; except for Albert who just looked at us amused "Children go and hid behind that tree, I'll take care of this. Bianca and I did as we were told. Bianca didn't look back but I did, and what I saw amazed me. I saw Albert talking to the dog in a series grunts and moans, but other than the dog he didn't look like he was in any pain or danger whatsoever. Why was he doing that? It seemed to calm the beast down, but I don't know why. Then it growled at him, and then I crossed out my last statement. Also when the dog growled I had sudden visions of zombies breaking the ground with their skeletal hands. WAIT-no what was I saying I could cause an apocalypse like that! But I wanted to so badly. I mumbled something in a language that I didn't understand ,Θέλω να αρχίσω μια αποκάλυψη των ζόμπι. I only know two languages English and Italian, this was neither of them.

"What did you say" asked Bianca.

"Something about zombies, I think being attacked by a giant dog and you're thinking about zombies!" She berated me quietly "You don't want to end up in an asylum do you!"

"No." I said quietly but surely. Then I said it again louder just to reassure myself "I will not end up in an asylum!"

"SH!" she whispered. Her voice was like a splash of boiling water on a hot oven top, in other words it was very sudden and sizzled with emotion

I was quiet and I watched Albert and the dog again. What were they doing?

Albert came over and said " Alright children you've seen too much."

" What do you mean by that? I haven't seen anything!" I lied.

" Yes you have!" he said plainly I wanted to interrupt, but I didn't know what to say.

"We're going home now." He said and put Bianca and Me into a car and took us to a place that no one could ever call home.

(A/N dramatic music)

Alert parked the car and we got out. He led us to the doors, they were tall and black and ominous. I was so scared that I didn't even read the sign. (Big mistake)

"This isn't our home. We have no home" I interjected

" It is now." Albert said

" You mean you're not taking us to an orphanage?" I asked Bianca didn't say anything. I wish that she did though, then I would have been prepared.

" No I'm not taking you to an orphanage." He said coldly Albert went to talk to a man or a woman, again I couldn't tell the difference. They spoke to each other in the language that Albert talked to the lady's Chihuahua in; "Grunt grunt moan moan snarl yip." Albert said

"Yip snarl moan moan grunt grunt." It replied in the same language. It sounded really wierd. I felt that if they could speak another language in front of us then we should speak in a foreign language in front of them. I cursed in Italian

"Diavolo!" I said quietly I also said something in the language I was speaking behind the tree. That was when I realized I was officially crazy!

Albert came over, "You're mental and we I need to do something about it, follow this man." I followed the "man" through a long hallway with a lot of closed doors with people pounding on them yelling and crying at the same time. They all seemed angry and sad. Some were just not saying anything at all, almost as if they couldn't!They all looked very angry or sad, and they were all in straight jackets. This was an asylum! I didn't want to be in an asylum.


	3. I lose my mind?

Nico's POV

I followed "him" into a room it was dark and small with no lights except for a lamp. There was a wooden straight back chair, a desk and a sofa. He told me to have a seat so I sat in the chair. He also said that a psychiatrist would be there shortly.

I sat there I didn't know what to do. I wanted to turn to Bianca and ask her what to do (because that's what I always do when I don't know what to do), but she wasn't there. I was scared.

Another "man" came in. why are there so many confusing people? All these men look like women! He sat down and stared at me intently, sizing me up trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I wanted him to stop.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"I don't know. A lawyer named Albert brought me here. He says I am mental."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I replied.

"I shall ask the questions here, young man!" he said sternly He took out a note pad and wrote something down in it.

"What are you writing?" I asked He put down his pad and looked at me as if this was an awkward question.

"I`m taking notes…" he said coolly "Have you been experiencing and hallucinations lately?" he asked I thought of lying, and I considered my choices. I didn't want to be stuck in an asylum, so I lied.

"Nope, I have never hallucinated in my whole life!" I stated proudly.

He wrote something else down in his note pad.

"Tell me about your childhood." He said stroking his chin wonderingly.

"That's none of your business," I blurted out abruptly He wrote something down again and I tried to look at what he was writing but he covered up his notes. It wouldn't matter I couldn't read them anyway .Why did he have to be so secretive?

"Why not?" He said

"Just because." I said squirming in my seat

"Hm…interesting." He wrote something down.

"Where are your parents?" he interjected

"They're dead." I said flatly

"Then who do you live with?"

"Bianca." I said shortly and to the point

"Where do you live?" he said

"In a dark ally."

"Hmmm, that's very interesting tell me more about that."

"It's not interesting nothing happens there, but there are a lot of cats and they don't like me."

"Oh, that's sad why not?"

I shrugged

"So why aren't you and your sister in as orphanage?"

" I dunno."

"Do you have any relatives?"

"NO!" I answered a little to harshly

****Awkward Silence****

Then he asked me a few more questions then told me to wait here. It was very boring. The man, whose name Demetros, came in with a straight jacket.

"What are you doing with that?" I said pointing at it. "You're not going to put that on me… are you?"

"Actually, I am it won't hurt you just won't be able to move your upper body,"

I backed up to the wall "NO!" I cried "That ain't fair"

"Life's not fair, if it were than you wouldn't be here would you." He said with no emotion in his voice. "Also if forced I could subdue you you're a pushover." He said flatly. I had to agree with him that life wasn't fair but the fact that I was a pushover! No way! I decided that it would be wise not to argue with him. I didn't want to be restrained by the confinements of a straight jacket. Hey jumped me and tried to wrestle the strait jacket onto me.

"Get off me!" I cried trying to punch him, but alas I was sadly too small

"This is why you need a straight jacket." he said "We can't let you become violent. Seeing things can do that to you." I didn't know. I did not usually feel violent, but now I did, because I was like a sacred little gazelle running form a blood thirsty lion. At this point I didn't care that they though was crazy, They would put a straight jacket on me and leave me there anyway. So what was the point. Anyway, I felt like…like….like….like a lion-bird! Then I pounced.

"YAHHHH!" I screamed, but despite my efforts they managed to wrestle it on to me

"AH…! I can't move! You're abusing me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping that someone would hear me. I glared at him with teary eyes.

"There is another reason why I'm putting you in a straight jacket. He said visibly winded.

"Why?" I asked

"You're a demigod." he blurted out

"Wait! What's that?"

"Never mind." He said hastily "You'll find out when you're older."

The other two "men" came in.

"We're ready." They said in unison

I started crying harder. Albert put something in my mouth and dragged me into the hallway. I closed my eyes and chanted to my self

"I'm not insane." "I'm not inane." "I'm not insane."

They threw me into a room with a table some wires and a strange-looking machine. I shook my head. "What were they going to do to me?" I thought

"You need electric shock therapy." Albert said. They laid me down on the table. As they were doing so I tried to ask what it was but I just came out as a strangled yelp.

They started pulling straps over my body strapping me to the table so I couldn't as much as budge. They strapped something to my head and attacked metal disks to my chest. Again I tried to ask "What are you doing?" but it came out like. "wt err eu oing?"

Apparently they understood me and said (again in unison, they were really starting to creep me out) "You'll see." That didn't exactly give me that warm fuzzy feeling. I looked to my right and instead of three men I saw three gigantic bird-like creatures, which couldn't be real. It just couldn't.

They started by giving me the first shock. I felt pain coursing through every fibre of my being. I felt like I was on fire. In my every muscle in my body contracted rapidly. If I hadn't had the thing in my mouth than I would have bitten my tongue off. I also started to breathe rapidly and started shaking. That was only the first shock I realized. They repeated this procedure at least five more times.

Bianca's POV

I was pacing back and forth in front of the building, listening to people's screams, wondering if one of them was Nico's. Then… Wait, was that Italian!

"Hey!" I exclaimed "I recognized those curses. Only Nico uses them."

I burst through the high double doors and in to the hallway, screaming "NICO! Where are you?" I ran through the halls and knocked over the receptionist ay I

"Get out-of-the-way!" I yelled at her. I then I looked over at her name tag and it said CLEMENT.(Oops). I ran down the hallway to where I heard the screaming coming from, and burst open the unlocked door. I saw a little girl with blond hair and gray eyes, she couldn't have been that much older that Nico was himself. "Uscire" she yelled I quickly apologized (In Italian of course). My fear subsided, but I still knew that something was wrong. As I was leaving she screamed curses at me.

"Vostro una disgrazia per semidei!" which I understood as.

"You're a disgrace to demigods!" I didn't really know what that meant so I just let it slide.

"Nico!" I screamed as I burst through the door across the hall. Which was surprisingly unlocked, and then I saw him. Nico was strapped to a table with a straight jacket on restraints holing him down. There were also wires connected to his chest and head. I just stood there for a moment drinking in the scene before me.

"What did you do to him?" I cried in English

"We gave him electric shock therapy so he would lose his most recent memories, but he will be fine." Said Albert

"Albert! What are you doing here?"

"Why did you have to take such drastic measures?" I cried

"Nico." I said whilst crouching down beside him. After a while he stopped twitching.

Albert tried to reason with me. "Bianca, this is for his own good." I sighed

Then shouted "Do you know the effects of electric shock therapy?! He could not be able to walk, or even speak again!" This apparently took them by surprise.

The men resolved their composure and said "Of course we do, we're physiologists."

Albert took the wires off Nico, picked him up and carried him out the door.

He looked so peaceful when he was unconscious. I thought


	4. Wait…What?

I woke up. I was in a straitjacket and my memory was a little fuzzy. I tried to remember why I was in a straightjacket. The last thing I could remember was running away from as orphanage on Baker St. I shook my head like a wet cat.

"Hello, is anybody there? I'm cold and hungry and I want to go home!"

That was when I noticed someone standing at the door watching my every move. It was that creepy bird-man again! I didn't know what it was exactly, but I did know that it was creepy.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked "I am the fury Tisiphone." She said I could tell that she spoke in that language again, but I had understood her perfectly

"You're Nico Di Angelo, right?"

"Υ-Yes" I stammered

"You received electric shock therapy and that addled your brain so you can only speak in Ancient Greek." She said with her voice devoid of emotion.

"What!" I screamed I probably sounded crazy but I didn't care "You're telling me that no one will be able to understand anything I say! Whoa, Wait if I'm speaking gin Greek than how can you understand me." I shot at her.

"I speak Greek" She stated plainly

Oh yeah I guess that should have been obvious I thought my thoughts were interrupted by Tisiphone. She was saying "Lord Hades sent us three furies to watch over you and your sister and when the time was ripe to send you to the Lotus Casino and Hotel."

"What's a fury?" I asked stupidly

"Well" she said "A fury is, well it's um…, it's kind of hard to explain. But, I can tell you that you'll know when you're older.

Then I remembered something else that she said and asked "Who's lord Hades?"

She responded with the same response "You'll find out when you're older."

"So what are you doing here?" I asked with a hint of desperation in my voice.

She responded by saying "I'm keeping an eye on you so you don't get into any trouble; it's what we do to mental people."

"For the last time I'm not mental!" I cried incessantly

"Sure, whatever you say, you're not mental you're just…" she paused trying to come up with the right euphemism "Confused, a poor lost confused soul." She trailed off, looking up at the ceiling with a far off look in her glassy eyes. I thought that maybe she should be in a mental hospital instead of me.

"I have another question; can I go to the bathroom?" I asked

"No." she said firmly

"Than, can I see my sister?" I asked

"Yes, yes you can." She said while opening the door and calling (In a sickening sweet voice) "Bianca dear you can see your brother now."

"NICO!" Bianca screamed as she ran through the door and engulfed me in a smothering hug.

"BIANCA!" I screamed. I tried to hug her but I couldn't.

"I was so worried!" Bianca said as she suffocated me

"Um…Mumph" I whined squirming "I can't breathe." I managed to choked out

She stopped hugging me immediately, "What did you just say?' She said

I said repeating myself "I can't breathe."

"She doesn't speak Greek Nico." Said Tisiphone.

"Oh no! Bianca can't understand me! It's the end of the world (For me anyway)" I said "I want to go home where things are normal." I cried

"You said you didn't have a home did you not." Said Tisiphone.

"Well no I don't….. and Wait! I don't remember telling you that I don't have a home, do I have a home… I can't remember?" I racked my brain trying to recall.

"What did he say?" Bianca asked frantically

To which Tisiphone replied "He's trying to remember if he had a home, dearie. How did she know what I was thinking?

"Ok" Bianca said unsteadily "can he understand me?" asked Bianca warily

"Yes, Nico can understand you he just can't speak to you in any language other than Ancient Greek." Replied tisiphone.

"That's awful!" Bianca cried incessantly

I jumped up and down. "I really have to go to the bathroom!"

Right about than Albert walked in.

"That's a very serious problem how do you propose we fix it."

"I say that you take this stupid jacket off me and, how do you understand me? Do you speak Greek too? I said quickly(looking at him with my big puppy dog eyes that I didn't have)

"Yes, I speak Greek." Albert said calmly

"Yay! Now you can translate for me! Can I go to the bathroom now" I said pleading with Albert

"No." he said "You must wait"

"Wait for what!?" I said imploringly "I really have to go."

"We're waiting for you to gain your sensibility back. He groaned

"For the last time, I'm not mental, did I already mention that." I proclaimed indignantly

"We have a lot of work to do" Albert said

"Can I please go to the bathroom now. PLEEEEEEEEASE!"

"For the last time the answer is NO!"

I started bawling.I mean who wouldn't, I was only a ten-year old boy and I've been through so much! Now I can't even go to the bathroom. What is this world coming to. My eyes were blood-shot and there were tears streaming down my face. Instead of there usual olive colour they were now red and blotchy. The tears ran down off my cheeks and onto the cold, dark, dank, depressing floor. It was probably used to getting cried on. I couldn't even ask Bianca what I should do. What was life coming to!? Now I would never know what to do when I didn't know what to do.

"Please!" I said still sobbing even though I knew it was fruitless. They would not budge.

"Alright! You can go to the bathroom!" Tisiphone finally said

"Ok but how am I supposed to go with a straight jacket on?"

"That's for you to figure out." said Tisiphone

"Fine I'll take it off you." Said Albert "You know what that means?"

"YES IT MEANS I'M FREEEEE!" I sang 1

"NO." he said shrewdly "It means that you get to go to the bathroom, but I must put it back on you when your done.

"AW, what if I run away?" I asked

"Then we will find you and punish you severely." he said grimly

So I went to the bathroom.(A/N For those who were wondering I'm not going to go into detail)

A few minutes later...

"I'm back!" I had stopped crying while I was in the bathroom. "Your bathroom sucks it's dirty and it smelled bad."

"That's nice deary." said Tisiphone.

"You're visiting hours are over go away Bianca." said Albert as he pulled Bianca out the door.

"No Bianca, don't go! Don't leave me here alone with these creeps. They're Bird-Ladies!"

Bianca had no idea of what I was saying so she let herself get pulled out the door by Albert.

Now I was all alone with only the bird-ladies who looked like men. It seemed like there was one of them missing.

I knew it was a stupid question but I asked it any way "Aren't there supposed to be three of you?" I asked.

"No-um... I mean where would you get that idea." Tisiphone stuttered

"You know three bird-ladies, ladies that look like birds." Nico said "Wait...I know the official term for you it's...it's... a fury!" I said triumphantly.

"NO!" she said again "Where would you ever get an idea like that." she repeated.

"You" I said "You said that you were the fury Tisiphone."

"I never said such things." she said smugly

"Yes you did." I insisted

"Your just imaging thing." she said

"Hmmph! You did too." I said

The fury obviously realized that there was no point in arguing with me. I was right and she knew it

"Anyway, we must escort you to your room." Tisiphone said cheerily

"My room?" I asked uneasily

"Yes your room!" Now follow me."

"Ok" I followed her

"You have a roommate. Her name is Malory and she has neuroglucomitis.

"I have a roommate?"

"Yes"

She led me back down the hallway. If I was going to be locked up with some girl than I'd better get to like her. I hoped against hope that she'd be like Bianca, not that I'd want Bianca trapped in a place like this. But, I'd rather be with her than some random girl I've never met before. Tisiphone opened the door to reveal a heavily padded room and a girl with a straight jacket. When the door opened the girl they called Malory shrieked. I wanted to cover my ears to block out the unearthly sound she was making, but I couldnt. (A/N if you didn't guess it was because Nico was in a straight jacket)

I winced and asked "What's her problem?"

She answered by saying "We don't really know we thing she has neuroglucomitis."

"What's that?" I said

"We don't really know what it is."

"I thought you were a psychiatrist."

"I am, I'm not a doctor."

"Oh so I have to live with her now." I asked

"Yes, and stay away from her she bites." she said I couldn't understand how she said that so calmly.

The girl, Malory, stared at me with her intense wild eyes. She was crazy I wasn't ! Did I really have to stay with her, I thought.


	5. I get very confused

Nico POV

She dragged me down the corridor and stopped in front of a door. It wasn't very interesting just a plain oak door painted black. It seemed vaguely familiar although, I didn't know why. I had this vague memory of a strange man asking me weird and personal questions. As I was reminiscing a loud sharp noise brought me back to reality. I spun around and saw a tall man in a black sit holding a clipboard in his hand. He stared down his crooked nose at me. I chanced a glance at his face. Then I knew that his features would be haunting me in my nightmares. He was scary was the least to say about him. He looked like a cross between a man/bird/woman. It was really creepy and scary. I did the only sensible thing that came to mind. I screamed, not a manly scream but a high-pitched girly scream.

"EPPPPPP!" I screamed "Who are you!"

"I'm the physiatrist. Don't you remember me? I remember you Nico." He said coolly

"H-H d-do you k-know m-my n-name?" I said trembling

"I'm the physiatrist. Don't you remember me?" "He" repeated unhelpfully "We spoke to each other only a few days ago."

"W-Well n-no I-I don't r-really r-rem-mbe-er m-much of a-anything f-from the l-last f-few m-months." I stuttered

All he did in response was take my hand and say

"Now follow me inside its time for your first theapry session."


	6. I endure a torturous therapy session and learn to speak English (again!).

She dragged me down the hall into a room with a sofa and desk. I recognized this place. His is where the psychologist questioned me. That's all I remembered.

Then the Fury asked me, "Do you remember this place?" as if she'd been trying to read my mind, but couldn't.

I let out a small screech then said, "Αρ.Πού βρίσκομαι; Γιατί πρέπει να το θυμόμαστε αυτό το χώρο;" ("No, where am I and why should I remember it?") I turned around to look at Tipsiphone, but in her place was a rather official looking physiatrists who looked a lot like a fury.

She stared down her crooked nose at me, and then looked at her clip board. "Nico di Angelo I presume?"

"Ναι, η λαίδη" (Yes… Ma 'me)

She nodded. "It's time to get started." Her voice was crooked just like her nose. It sent chills up my spine. She pulled me in and locked the door. We didn't take our eyes off each other.

She then sat down in the strait back chair and put on her glasses which had lain on the desk.

"So how has your experience been here so far?"

"Οκ, υποθέτω" (Uh… Ok, I guess)I lied. I didn't feel like talking to her especially if I couldn't speak in my native language. Normally I wouldn't care what language I was speaking in, but since she was creepy, I felt rather self-conscious. Furthermore, I felt like I was holding something very precious inside my mouth and if I spoke, it might fall out and I would never remember it!

"Have you met Mallery yet?" she asked.

"επιφ," (Yes)It seemed like a stupid question to me since they had us locked up in a box together.

"Do you like her?"

"επιφ," (Yes) Although she scared me, but I didn't mention it.

She got out a pencil and asked, "Do you go to school?"

I didn't answer.

"Can you read or write?"

I had gone to boarding school since I was six years old (That's 4 years and I was in 5th grade), to learn to do just this, but I could not read. My teacher thought I was either really dumb or really lazy (or both. Lazy people tend to be dumb and dumb people tend to be lazy.) I was sure that I was neither lazy nor dumb but there seemed to be no apparent reason for me not to be able to read (or at least read as well as the average 3rd grader). I read at a first grade level because when I saw letters, they looked like alphabet soup standing in a row (but in my defense, I have a rather large vocabulary and that's how I know I'm not dumb). I wondered if alphabet soup had anything to do with why I was here.

"Όχι, δεν μπορώ να" (No, I can't) , I said. I suppose I'll never learn to read now because when you don't have a home, you have no place to put all your books. You can't just carry bookshelves around with you and if you don't live in one city, you can't get a library card.

The lady snapped her fingers and asked, "What religion do you practice?"

I looked at her warily and opened my mouth, when I spoke; I spoke in English with my ordinary American accent.

"When I was a baby, I was baptized roman catholic," I said, but I didn't have much faith. I only practiced when Bianca told me to.  
"Interesting," she said then wrote that down. She looked up at me intensely and asked, "Nico Di Angelo, tell me and tell me truly for I need to know, do you remember your parents?"

"The dead ones?" After I'd said this I realized it was a stupid question/answer because what other parents did I have?

She raised an eyebrow and wrote something down. It was probably something along the lines of "This Nico-kid is really clueless"

"Yes the… dead ones. Your deceased mother and father…. They're not alive are they? If they are, I should know about it," She said.

I wasn't sure what she meant by it.

"My dead mother died when I was one year old my father died when I was one and a half," I answered.

"Do you know anything about their lives?"

"Their lives?" I asked as if this was a foreign concept. I thought about death so much sometimes it was hard to remember that dead people even had lives too and that life is more important than death. After all, in life things happen and you can do things and become important but in death you just lay there until you turn into dust. Then you don't exist.

"Do you know about your mother's life?" she asked.

"Y-yes her name was Maria Di Angelo," I said. "She used to live in Italy, and then she moved to the USA. Then she met a guy, had two kids and died."

It occurred to me that everyone's life story ends with "…and died". It seems strange that anyone would ever want to read someone's life story.

You alertly know how it ends….

"Do you know anything about your father? Was he also from Italy?" asked the psychiatrist.

I felt like I'd been hit in the back of the head with a binder full of paper work. I raised an eyebrow, "My father? I don't even know his name! He either abandoned me and Bianca when we were babies or died and he's most surely dead now!-(He's really old)," I said.

The psychiatrist nodded like this was a good sign and she wrote something down.

"Do you by any chance feel then need to vomit?" she asked.

"Excuse me?!...uh….I mean no," I said. That was an awkward question, but I suppose it's a psychiatrist's job to ask awkward questions. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just conversation sweetie," she said and wrote more stuff down.

I looked at her funny. Then she asked me more awkward questions and then, it was time for me to leave –And by leave, I mean return to my cell-. Room 206, (Tipsiphone escorted me there by dragging me by the straight jacket) where rather green looking Mallory stood in the corner. Her bowl was empty and she had a small bit of vomit on her straitjacket. The food must have made her sick.

Tipsiphone locked us inside and left again. Mallery looked at me sympathetically and sighed.

"This is why I usually don't eat the food here," she said. I nodded quietly. "How was your 'therepy'?"

She looked pitiful, but her voice sounded full of life almost healthy.

I couldn't help noticing her eyes. They were the colour of her straight jacket, a faded grey colour as if they had once been a brighter, more beautiful, but that'd all been worn away leaving her eyes only a shadow of what they once were.

"How did you learn to speak so many languages?" I asked.

"You can speak English again!" she exclaimed. She seemed like she needed that bit of good news because in spite of everything her face brightened up a little. (:As much as your face can brighten up right after you've vomited on yourself.)

"Yes, but you didn't answer my question," I whined.

"I had an unusually unhealthy amount of free time," she said.

"Did you ever have electric shock therapy?" I asked.

Her smile dropped. "Once."

Then, she froze. Actually froze isn't the correct word. She got really quiet and stopped moving.

****AWKWARD SILENCE*****

"Listen," she told me. So I got quiet and sat really still (both of which do not come easily for me).

Outside the door we heard the furies speaking in their fury language. "Grunt, growl, grunt moan, moan, grunt, moan"

There's a lot of moaning and screaming in the asylum, but it doesn't sound like the fury-language. Their language is rhythmic and very distinct. Mad people are not. I felt like I should know what they were saying, but I didn't. I just knew that whatever it was it sounded important.

(A.N. Here's the English translation anyway!

Magera (the psychiatrist): I know we have to hide these kids, but must we also hide them from themselves? Are we to convince them that they don't exist? Are we to erase their memories? Is that even possible?

Tipsiphone: You are to convince them and not we for you are the psychiatrist- Not us! Why would you say "we"?... And the answer is yes you do have to erase the boy's memory but the girl is not so important. She does not know what she has yet seen.

Magera: Is this really nessary ? It seems to me like a waste of time!

Tipsiphone: Yes very nessary. We have our orders from Lord Hades to keep them out of harms way. If it were up to me I'd put them in the river of Styx and they'd have their very existence washed away. They shouldn't have existed in the first place.

Magera: But they do exist. If it were up me I'd kill them and then they could be with their father, but alas he wasn't them alive.

Tipsiphone: Killing them would be a lot easier.)

(silence)

I couldn't understand what they were saying. Mallory was looking at where the voices were coming from. Then she looked at me.

"You heard that too right? It's not just my insanity?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we might just be hearing things"

She looked away. "Usually when two or more people here the same things, it tends to be real. Do you understand what they're saying?" she looked at me like I was supposed to.

"No."

Of course I didn't. I didn't think any human could...


	7. I have a talk about life

"So you don't understand what they're saying. Well neither do I. I wish I knew what they said that would be very useful." Mallory said

I felt sick, I must have looked it too because Mallory asked me if I was alright.

"I'm fine" I stuttered "I just want to get out of here."

"I've already told you, you can't get out." Malory said exasperated

"There must be a way out!" I asserted

"I've been here a long time and I've checked every nook and cranny and there's no exits, and don't you think I haven't tried escaping already." she scolded

She sounded a lot like my sister. I wanted to say that but I thought it would be rude so I stayed silent. I wanted to cross my arms over my chest but they were already folded so I just looked at her and said "Harumph."

"Don't look at me like that I didn't build this hell-hole and institutionalize you!"

"Sorry." I amended "I just really don't want to leave ya know. I don't belong here."

"Well I do belong here and I want to leave more that you so just quit whining dickbrain!"

"We should hatch an escape plan!...together...I'm sure we can do it" I said suddenly

"Let's start then." she said in an almost board tone as if she expected us to fail! The thought was laughable.

"Well to start." Malory said "We'll need outside help."

"BIANCA!" I shouted immediately

"SHHH! Pipe down pipsqueak!" We don' want them to hear us." Malory whispered

I kept my mouth shut after that little outburst.

"Anyway." she continued "How would you contact her."

"With our howls or misery! Aaaah!" I said over dramatically.

"Don't push it." she said threateningly "You can't contact people from screaming. You can hear other people's howls of pain and misery from miles away, and even if she heard us than how would she know it's us and not someone else?" She said reasonably

"I have a very distinct scream. I curse in Italian." I said proudly "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

She looked at me funny. People do that a lot. "You think you're the only person in this asylum that can curse in Italian? Nope you're never going to see your sister again. I have not seen my family since I got put in here! That was years ago!...Although I've never seen someone care so mush for a mental person."

"I'm not mental." I reminded her in a supercilious manner.

"Whatever." She said "Anyway if you yell for help then you'll get caught." Didn't you think this through? Of course you'll be punished severely. You don't want me to tell you what the punishments are like." she warned

"I don't?" I asked

"No you'll be emotionally scared forever. If I told you then you'd have nightmares for months."

Well that sounded j

ust lovely. I tried to think about it but for some reason her words troubled me.

"Are you sure?" I asked innocently

"Absolutely, now stop asking."

Ok, fine."

She was silent for a minute and I wondered what she wasn't telling me.

"Have you ever undergone any of these punishments?" I asked

"I told you not to ask!" She growled

"So you have!" I said knowingly

Then she got really tense "Shut up, I said I don't want to talk about it!" she screamed

Now if I was smart then I would've kept my mouth shut, because this seemed like a sensitive topic. But being the stupid ten-year old I was I asked "What's it like?"

She got really defensive and jumped on top of me, pinning me down with her knees "I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

I suppose I was lucky that she was wearing a straight jacket, because if she wasn't then she would have beaten me senseless. I screamed.(What else could I do she was a lot bigger than me.) She bent down and bit my shoulder. I broke my skin and I stated bleeding. It wasn't very mush but I was now officially scared of her. She suddenly stood up, and started kicking me repeatedly in the chest. While she was doing this she was screaching at the top of her lungs.

"Ok, ok I won't." I whimpered "just please stop!"

To my supervise she did. She went to cry silently in a corner


	8. I'm reunited with my captured sister

"Malory? Are you Ok?" I asked.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled, "Leave me alone."

I wished I could go away. "OK, ok," I said trying to be soothing, even though I thought I was going to lose it too. "I'll leave you alone."

I sat silently while Malory sobbed, hiding her face by sinking her nose into the pad on the wall. She whimpered and hit her head into the cushion repeatedly. I wondered why, but I did not wonder if she was okay because I knew she wasn't.

"I'm sorry," I said.

She didn't answer. Instead she rolled onto her back and screamed curses like she was possessed by the devil. Her blond hair fell in front of her face making look like a rabid beast. She sounded like she was in so much pain.

When she calmed down about a half hour later, (That's like two hours for a ten year old.) she seemed like a zombie, dazed, confused, moving only out of reflex, and looking half dead. Her eyes were red, her face was blotchy, and her voice was horse. "We have to escape," she muttered, her voice wasn't louder than a whisper.

At that moment, we heard a soft knock on the door. Then the turning of the lock and then, it opened.

Tipsophone and Albert stood there holding Bianca by the arms.

Albert hissed, "There now, you see your brother. Happy? Will you calm down?"

"No!"

"Bianca!" I exclaimed overjoyed and worried. "What's going on? "

"She's been fretting about you for days," Albert directed this statement at me as if it was my fault that he locked me in here.

"It's been days?" I asked. I lose track of time a lot, but I've never lost track of days. Then again, this cell had no windows so Malory and I couldn't see the light of day. We had no way of knowing how much time had passed.

"Yes, it's been days and that's not healthy to worry so much, so we'll have to do something, for her own good," said Albert.

" No, I have to stay with my brother to make sure he's ok," she protested.

"He's none of your concern. We'll care for him. Now come with me, you insufferable girl!" growled Tipsiphone.

Then she slammed and locked the heavy door with her free hand.

"BIANCA! NON LASCIARMI!" I called.

Then there was silence. Well, not really. There's never silence in an asylum. There's always a person screaming somewhere. Now Bianca was among them.

Malory just sat there and watched like this was typical. I suppose it was, for her anyway. She's been here for quite some time. She'd probably seen many people come into this asylum and maybe they got moved around a lot, but I doubted they could ever leave. Once you come into the asylum, you'll never leave. This must be what hell is like.

Among the shrieks of the mad, Bianca's was the loudest. (This was a moment I'd never forget.)

Then I panicked, "What's happening to my sister?! What's happening to her?! I need to know!"

"She's…-" Malory seemed like she wanted to say 'She'll be OK' but that wouldn't help at a time like this so instead she said, "They are going to give her electric shock therapy."

"My sister is in the hands of armature physiatrists!" I wailed.

"They did the same to you, and you're still ok," she pointed out. , "They did it to me when I was severely depressed and it actually helped me!"

"It did?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that it should be done unless it's necessary because the side effects range from memory loss, to speech impairment, to paralysis in certain parts of the body," She said calmly

"Is it necessary?"

"I don't know I'm not a physiatrist- not even an armature. Just because I've been here a long time doesn't mean I know everything about phycology"

I guess that she thought that knowing the details might make me feel more secure and it ,did a little, but it made me worry more about what was going to happen to Bianca.

I didn't want her to be paralyzed or unable to speak. The thought was….unthinkable!.


	9. Finished

I have vastly improved my writing style in the past few years but I am sorry to say that I have lost interest in this story and fandom altogether. I will be abandoning this story altogether.


	10. Finally

This work was written when I was in middle school and my style has improved drastically. This was also written when most of the stuff about his past was revealed in the books and was my rendition of a possible past. I have no current plans to rewrite this story at all, but I will leave it up for postarities sake. 

Thank you  
Nutroblaster


End file.
